


It's Time Again

by ImagineYourself



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, haircut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-25
Updated: 2013-07-25
Packaged: 2017-12-21 07:14:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/897409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImagineYourself/pseuds/ImagineYourself
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek really has a problem with Stiles' hair when it starts to grow out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Time Again

**Author's Note:**

> Written for my best friend who shared his little headcanon that inspired this! Hope you like it <3

Derek crawled in through his window, took one look at Stiles, and grabbed his arm, dragging him out of his chair at his desk and pulling him towards the bathroom.

“Derek! Dereeeeek!” Stiles protested feebly, trying to get away.

“It’s time again,” the alpha replied stonily.

“But I like it how it is! It looks great! What’s your problem?”

“It’s not you.”

“It’s _hair_! Jesus, come on, Derek!”

Stiles finally stopped trying to shake him off when Derek shoved him unceremoniously on top of the counter in his bathroom and shut the door with a resounding click. He did, however, groan loudly when Derek started rummaging around under the sink for his electric clipper. Derek smirked when he pulled it out and shoved the plug into the wall socket.

“Do you really have to do this _again_?” Stiles asked with one last look of protest.

The werewolf just curled his mouth up and turned the clipper on. The buzz of it filled the room and Stiles’ ears and he sighed in defeat, allowing Derek to put a towel around his shoulders. He let the alpha’s fingers take hold of his chin to tilt his head to the side so that he could commence the shaving.

Stiles pouted the whole time.

“There, done,” Derek said after a few minutes, turning Stiles’ head to make sure he’d gotten it all. Stiles hopped off the counter, rubbing at his head, and looked in the mirror, sighing at the familiar buzz cut of hair that covered his head.

“Man, I really liked it longer,” he whined.

Derek unplugged the clipper and took the towel from him. He smiled and ran his hands over Stiles’ head, kissing his newly cropped hair. “Yeah but I like it better like this,” he muttered, his mouth against the skin just behind Stiles’ ear as his arms wound around Stiles’ waist.

Stiles couldn’t help the smile that stole over his lips. “Yeah, okay, whatever you say sourwolf.”


End file.
